


Loki's sacrifice

by Queenxo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Loki (Marvel), First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Thor (Marvel), Past Jane Foster/Thor, Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: Thor realises maybe he doesn't see Loki as only a brother when he faces losing him.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Loki's sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys, please comment and let me know what you think!

The sight that greets Thor upon his arrival within the dungeon is Loki stood impassively staring out at the destruction left in the wake of Kurse's escape as well as the multiple other prisoners, all except Loki. Loki may lack remorse, and his behaviour is questionable at best however Loki loved their mother, while Thor became Odin's favourite Loki became Frigga's. Frigga was the one to teach Loki all he knew about his Seidr. It was the knowledge of Loki's love for their mother that allowed Thor to see through Loki's well-constructed illusion. Loki did not love many people but those he did he loved fiercely. 

"Well if it isn't my brother the mighty Thor, why are you here, brother?" Loki spits venomously, his illusion holding steady in the face of his grief and hurt. Loki may not admit it, but Thor knew he was hurt, They were brothers and Thor betrayed their bond, locking him away to rot beneath Asgard. Thor wished he'd made the trip to see Loki sooner; Thor yearned to change a lot of what had transpired between them in past years, although it was too late for that now and there was no use in dwelling on past errors. 

There was once a time Loki loved Thor more dearly than any other in the Nine Realms; Thor had taken that love for granted expecting Loki to fall at his feet like the rest of the Nine Realms. It wasn't until he lost his brothers love due to his idiocy that he realised he loved Loki just as much if not more. In his youth, Thor had been arrogant and brutish often teasing Loki for his smaller frame; he watched as Loki began to drift from him, watched as he began to sequester himself, losing himself in dusty forgotten tomes. 

"No more illusions Loki" Thor stated, blatantly ignoring Loki's question, Thor would not divulge sensitive information to the younger man while still faced with an illusion. Loki was a master of deception, but he had never been able to mislead Thor. Thor saw past all of Loki's carefully constructed words and facial expressions. Loki may have forgotten how to read Thor, but Thor had never lost the ability to see through his brother's deceptive ways. 

Thor squinted against the bright green glimmer of light as Loki's Seidr receded. Thor's heart constricted painfully in his chest as he took in Loki's dishevelled appearance. The god of mischief sat curled in on himself on the floor his face pale with an ashen grey tone to it, his cheeks sunken in body thinner then Thor remembered. Loki had always been lithe; however hidden beneath his clothes Thor knew there was corded muscle, the version of Loki sat before him was merely skin and bone previous muscle mass lost due to malnutrition. Anger burns hot in Thor's veins seeing his once-proud brother treated so severely. 

Loki had various bruises and cuts adorning his body, his cell a mess, his meagre belongings smashed and thrown around the room, Loki met Thor's gaze his eyes burning with defiance. Thor stared heartbroken at the sight his brother made, how could their father allow Loki to be treated this way, he may be a prisoner, but Loki was still a prince of Asgard. "Now you see me brother" Loki stated confidently his usual arrogant facade masking doing little to mask the pain Thor could see simmering beneath the surface, Loki looked ready to break. Still, Thor knew Loki was stronger than that, and he had undoubtedly faced worse. 

"I always see you brother," Thor spoke with difficulty, valiantly fighting to keep his voice from wavering as his heart breaks watching as Loki masked his pain uncomfortable being seen vulnerable in front of Thor. Not for the first time, Thor finds himself longing to reach out for his brother, to pull him into an embrace. Thor craves to hold the smaller man in his arms, to push away all the hurt shrouding his brother. Loki shook his head, huffing a bitter laugh, a wry, mocking smile gracing his delicate features. 

"Enough of your foolish sentimentality" Loki spits rising to stand, with a wave of his hand he is bathed in a brilliant green glow his armour appearing in place of his previous tattered garments. "You did not come here to share in our grief so tell me what does the mighty Thor Odinson need of me" Loki seethes his eyes distant and haunted as he speaks as if reliving past memories. Thor himself could remember many occasions in which he'd asked Loki for favours and yet never thanked him, often brushing him off once he was satisfied as if Loki was no more than a servant. 

Thor stood shocked, watching as his brother fought down the pain wrought by past slights. Loki had always appeared to brush off taunts and teasing effortlessly, however, stood here before Thor the older man could see through his well-controlled facade he could see the insecurity and the despondency swimming in Loki's usually glittering green eyes. 

"I need your help, Lo" Thor released the cell door standing before Loki as he waited for the man to respond. 

Loki stood rage, burning in his darkened eyes. "Do not call me that" Loki seethes, violently shoving Thor aside as he exits the cell. Loki pushed a few stray strands of misplaced hair from his face as he turned to settle Thor with an impatient glare, arms crossed defiantly across his chest. "Well spit it out then brother, what is it you require of me this time?" Loki asks observing his nails as he feigns indifference, Thor saw it for what it was, Loki attempting to mask any true feelings he may have. 

"The Ether is consuming Jane, Malekith will return for it, and he will lay waste to Asgard. I wish for you to help me travel to Svartfelhiem so I may defeat him there." Loki tutted in disbelief as he listened to Thor, their mother had just been brutally murdered trying to protect the useless Midgaurdian woman. 

"You wish for me to help you protect the woman responsible for our mother's death?" Loki asked incredulously "you were a fool to ask this of me; I will not do it." Loki refused. 

"Then brother do it for vengeance if you won't do it for me, do it for mother!" Thor exclaims desperately trying to reason with his brother. Loki concedes his thirst for vengeance outweighing any protest he may have had. 

"Lead the way then dear brother" Loki smiled mockingly as he gestures for Thor to lead him. Loki follows close behind his long strides appearing graceful and effortless; however, Thor could see the subtle winces of intense pain marring Loki's features when he thought Thor wasn't Looking. 

Loki began needling his brother as they walked, changing his form and making irritating commentary as Thor tried to concentrate on not being detected by the guards. Loki was desperately trying to bate Thor into a meaningless fight. Thor refused to give in to his growing irritation, trying to avoid giving Loki the satisfaction of riling him up. Loki was like an itch he could never scratch, a frustration that never ceased. 

Thor gripped Loki firmly by the throat another one of his substantial hands wrapping around his mouth, effectively pinning Loki to one of the ancient golden pillars, his heavyset body pressing Lokis delicate frame into the hard surface. "Enough of this brother" Thor growled under his breath; keeping his voice down to avoid alerting any of the castles guards to their presence. Thor can feel the fast flutter of Lokis heart rate beneath his hand; he can see the shock in Lokis eyes. Thor may have been aggressive, but he had never been one to initiate violence with Loki. Thor startled as he felt the wet glide of Loki's tongue as it brushed gently across his palm as he licked his lips nervously. Beneath his palm Thor could feel as Loki swallowed, the movement drawing Thor's gaze to the long expanse of Loki's pale neck. Thor watched as his brother internally fought himself to keep from melting into the warmth of his older brothers touch.

"Just, enough Loki" Thor whispers removing his hand from Loki's mouth his hungry gaze unable to leave Loki's as he stares down at his brother his body flush against Lokis smaller one. Loki painted a tempting picture, pinned beneath Thor his face flushed, hair falling in loose messy strands over his shoulders, his eyes blown wide with shock. He can feel the hard planes of Lokis torso pressed against him, one of his large thighs slipped between Lokis legs keeping the shorter man stood on his tiptoes. Loki's warm breath ghosts over Thor's lips, making an unwanted desire curl in his gut.

Thor had never seen Loki in such an enticing way, the way Loki looked when genuinely caught by surprise was enchanting. Thor desired to see Loki in this way more often. He found himself overcome with lewd images of various ways in which he could see his little brother truly flustered and lost for words, none appropriate for their relationship. 

"Brother" Loki whispers, his voice low and gravelly in a way unfamiliar to Thor, he pushes gently at Thor's chest even in his weakened state Thor did not doubt that if Loki truly wished to push him away, he was capable. However, Thor looking down at the intimate way he held Loki's body against his knew it would be wise to follow his brother's advice and move. The air between them was charged, crackling with Thor's power, in the distance thor could hear the low rumble of developing thunder. Thor startled staring at Loki astounded; he hadn't lost control of his powers since they were boys, Loki appeared to be troubled as he carefully extricated himself from beneath Thor's body. 

Thor watched transfixed as his brother righted his clothing, taking in deep lungfuls of breath to regain his composure, he muttered vulgar curses beneath his breath. Thor bit back a smile, in all the years he'd grown up alongside his brother he had never seen him in such a way. Loki was always carefully put together, never allowing people a glimpse beneath his well-maintained facade's however in this rare moment, Thor was allowed to see Loki in a way no one else was. Thor cherished the moment, wishing for the chance to see more clandestine sides to his brother, hoping to share more of these private moments. Thor craved to be the only one to see Loki unpolished, a surge of possessiveness roaring through him, the thought of others glimpsing Loki, the real Loki unsettling. 

"We must hurry" Thor declared fighting down the unwelcome desire to hold his brother close once more, his announcement making it clear to Loki he had no desire to discuss what had just transpired between them. Loki was quick to agree with a stilted nod of his head, trailing unhurriedly behind Thor as they made their escape from Asgard.   
~~~  
Loki released a pained groan as he laid sprawled across the wooden floor of the boat he was unaware had been flying alongside the ship they had stolen. He heard the loud thump of Thor's feet as he landed alongside Loki in the vessel, Loki stared up at him anger brimming in his eyes. "You brute!" Loki exclaimed, rage burning in him, the sight of Thor's mirthful smile agitating him further.

"I see your time in the dungeon has made you no less graceful Loki" Loki chuckles the sounds of Fandral's deep jovial voice bringing a warm smile to Loki's face. Loki looks up from his sprawled position, eyes settling on Fandral where he stood at the head of the ship keeping them on course. 

A lighthearted chuckle escapes his lips as he pulls himself up, moving to stand beside Fandral. "I see my time in the dungeon made you no less charming Fandral" Loki teases with a warm smile enjoying the innocent banter they shared. Fandral was a notorious flirt and a scoundrel, but there was no heat behind his words, Loki had become accustomed to the good-humoured nature of their improbable friendship. 

"Its good to see you again Loki" Fandral professed as he eyed Loki worriedly, observing the younger man's state he gently pulls him into his side for a soothing embrace, Loki melts unworriedly into the intimate contact. Thor watched in disbelief as Loki allowed Fandral to tuck him protectively against his side. Loki was not found of physical contact; he had never been and yet there he stood taking comfort in Fandral's touch. Thor quietly seethed, unwilling to cause an argument as he was unsure as to why seeing Fandral hold Loki evoked such a vigorous response. 

Thor had never seen the two men act in such a way and he felt an unusual pang in his chest, almost as if it were a physical pain. He was unable to tear his gaze from the embrace his oldest friend held his younger brother in. He knew the two's relationship was none of his business and yet he desperately wanted it to be. He hated watching as Fandral held Loki and worse yet was the soft smile on Loki's face as he nuzzled gently against Fandral's neck. But why did he hate it so much, Loki was his brother he held no claim to the younger man nor did he wish to. At least he didn't think he did, he had Jane, after all, Jane, who was currently laying in his arms dying. Loki was his brother, his brother who had betrayed him on countless occasions. Loki was nothing more to him, so why was this so painful to watch. 

Palace guards began shooting at them, shaking Thor from his troubled thoughts as they continued their escape to Svartalfheim. "I believe this is where I must depart." Fandral nods his goodbye to Thor before turning to Loki. He takes one of Loki's slender hands and laces it with one of his own larger hands " Come back safe Loki" Thor has to turn away as Loki leans in to place a gentle kiss to Fandrals cheek their gazes meeting Thor could easily see Fandrals concern.

"Do not be an idiot Fandral; please be careful" Loki pleaded one of his dainty hands pressed sweetly to Fandral's cheek as he spoke, Thor was wholly unprepared for the intimacy shared between the two, he had never seen such an unguarded expression of love on Loki's face, it was jarring to see. 

"When did that happen?" Thor questions wincing as his tone sounds icy as the question passes his lips. Thor watches as Loki bites back what was no doubt about to be a scathing remark instead choosing to remain focused on the treacherous task of helping Thor and his Midgaurdian pass into the realm of the Dark Elves. 

Once they begin sailing through the charred skies of Svartalfheim, Loki responds. "Not that it is any of your concern but to save your friendship, I shall dignify that ignorant question with an answer." Loki pauses his striking green eyes filled with barely concealed fury as they meet Thor's. The familiar action was bringing fond memories of Loki as a boy teaching Thor to see through his illusions. Loki had always said that if Thor wished to know the truth, he must simply look at the eye's as they could not hide emotion. "Fandral is merely a good friend and the only person in all of the Nine Realms to visit me while I was in the dungeon which is more than I can say for you brother." Loki looks away quickly. However, Thor didn't miss the flash of hurt in his eyes as he finished speaking. 

"Why would Fandral visit you if you are not in a relationship?" Thor asked genuinely confused; he could see Loki seething with anger before him; however, his brother took calming breaths, keeping his eyes resolutely trained on the terrain before them. 

"You are my brother Thor. Therefore you have no right to comment on who I would choose to be intimate with" Loki declares glaring at Thor angrily. 

"So you are intimately involved with Fandral" Thor jumped from where he had been previously sat beside Jane, he moves like lightning stood before Loki before the younger man could comprehend his movement. "Fandral will not treat you as you deserve Loki" Thor whispers dejectedly as he stands close enough to feel the heat emanating from Loki's body. 

"Fandral is kind to me, and he treats me better than you ever have." 

Thor stumbles back the weight of Loki's words causing him to feel off balance. "Lo..." Thor murmurs sorrowfully his heart aching in his chest. He knew he had never been kind to Loki, but in truth, he had always been able to handle Loki. The confidence the younger man possessed terrifying to Thor, Loki was beautiful in an unusual way; he did not look like most Asgardian men and Thor had always found the sight of Loki peculiarly appealing. Loki was his brother and deserved to be treated as such; Thor had spent so long forcing any unwanted attraction for Loki away that he had inadvertently pushed Loki away in turn. 

"I will not tell you again Thor, do not call me that. Fandral and I are not intimate, we have never been and never will be." Loki's tone is firm, leaving no room for argument. Thor ducks his head in shamefully; he had not intended to offend Loki by insinuating he would be intimate with Fandral.

"Go scout the area; I will protect your human," Loki announces as he pulls their vessel to a halt atop a lifeless mound of ash. Thor hesitates to eye his brother distrustfully "No harm will come to her brother." Loki states his eyes divulged how much Thor's distrust wounded him. Thor met Loki's eyes his own features brimming with unvoiced apologies as he leaves. 

As he wanders across the barren terrain his eyes flick back worriedly to observe Loki carrying Jane in his arms, her head was laying against his shoulder as one of his hands carded through her hair gently soothing her distress. A fond smile graced Thor's lips as he watched the gentle way Loki cared for Jane, a woman he had no care for, Thor was amazed by Loki's capacity for softness. 

From a distance, Thor could see as Loki's face darkened his eyes setting with a mix of steely determination and a protective rage. Confused by the sudden change in demeanour Thor turned to follow Loki's eye line, watching as Malekith and Kurse descended their ship landing meters from where Loki stood with Jane cradled protectively in his arms. Thor hastily made his way towards them, his eyes trained on Loki, he watched the man whisper unheard words against Jane's forehead gently placing her on the ground behind him. Thor sped across the ash-covered ground he could feel in his gut he would not make it, he cursed himself for wandering so far, leaving Loki to face a threat alone. He worried for his brother realising that his worry had been concentrated on Loki, forgetting the woman he claimed to love. 

Loki's daggers appeared in a flash of striking green light, his stance dropping ready to attack. Loki had always looked mesmerising poised for a fight, his eyes ferocious shining with unbridled wrath his agile body as dangerous as the daggers he wielded. 

Thor stood frozen mere meters behind Malekith taming his ragged breathing as he attempted to remain unseen by the Dark Elf. A quick flick of Loki's eyes in his direction informing him that his position had not escaped his brothers notice. Thor worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he watched the situation unfold before him. 

"You can try and take her Malekith, but you will not succeed," Loki called out across the barren space, separating them. Loki flicked his eyes to Jane worriedly, he was not fond of the woman, but he would protect with everything he had, even after all these years he still couldn't bare to disappoint his brother. 

"Why do you protect this mortal young prince?" Malekith asks, he motions for Kurse to hold his position as he gradually closes the distance between himself and Loki. "How would your brother feel if he knew the truth?" Malkeith shook his head; his mouth turned up in disgust. Thor watched as Loki flinched, Thor watched in disbelief Loki was not one to allow his emotions to intervene in battle and yet as Malekieth spoke, Thor watched as Loki's resolve began to crumble. Loki's eyes flicked to his unsure, sadness swirling in them as he locked eyes with Thor, he caught as Loki mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' 

"You can not bate me Malekieth" 

Malekeith chuckles darkly his black eyes meeting Loki's "You would truly give your life for your brothers mortal?" Thor swallowed harshly, his stomach filling with dread as he waited for Loki's self-preservation instincts to kick in. 

Loki's eyes met Thor's a soft smile on his lips. "Yes I would and if you know me as well as you seem to you would already know that." Eyes flicking back to Malekeith Loki hovered a hand over Jane's still body his fingertips flickering with the familiar green light of his seidr. Thor watched as the Loki extracted the Ether from Jane, her body convulsing on the ground, the Ethers red glow melding with the green of Loki's Seidr. A tear slid down Thor's cheek as Loki screamed out in pain, his face contorted in agony as the Ether merged with his Seidr.

"I will have the either young Loki" Malekith advanced on Loki with inhuman speed, Thor fell to his knees unable to do more than watch fear freezing him to the spot. Malekith grabbed Loki by the throat, slamming him to the ground. As Malekith landed beside him on the ground, Thor saw a trickle of blood emerge from his mouth before he fell to the side, one of Loki's daggers protruding from his chest. 

Thor slumped in relief with a heavy exhale, Loki sprung from the ground his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath his fingers sparking with a mix of green and red light his knees bent as he readied himself for Kurse's oncoming attack. Loki struck him one of his daggers implanting itself in his stomach the weapon bearly slowing his attack. 

Kurse pulled the dagger from his stomach gripping Loki's hair with the other hand; he raises Loki's blade above his head, Loki's hand spark red where it connects with Kurse's chest, the impact a fraction too late as Kurse buries the blade deep into Loki's chest. Loki drops to the floor, Kurse dropping beside him Thor watches in horror as they lay lifeless beside each other. 

"LOKI! Loki, no" Thor runs to his brothers still body dropping to his knees as he pulls Loki's body into his arms, tucking him against his chest. "No, no, Loki please" Thor begs tears streaming from his eyes as his hands clumsily push Loki's hair from his face. 

"I will be fine brother" Loki whispers brokenly, blood painting his lips red, Thor stares down at his brother incredulously as he coughs and splutters droplets of blood falling from his mouth. Jane falls to his side, pulling one of Loki's hands into her own.

Loki looks to Jane a small smile on his face "you're okay" he says his struggling to remain open. Jane grips his hand tighter, watching sadly as his eyes flutter shut. 

"Heimdall" Thor screams in anguish his head thrown up to the sky, tears falling in hot streaks down his face. He buries his head in Loki's hair as the rainbow bridge envelops the three of them. 

Thor feels strong hands tugging him from Loki's lifeless body he struggles and fights screaming, but the hands do not yield. "Thor my friend, please, let the healers work" a solemn voice he distantly recognises as Fandral's breaks through grief-stricken screams. Thor falls heavily into his friends embrace, watching as the healers carry Loki's body to the healing rooms. 

~~~~

Thor, Fandral and Jane all sit solemnly waiting in Loki's bed chambers for the man to wake. Fandral paced the floor, unable to stand still any longer, anxious for his friend to wake up. "I have never been inside Loki's chambers before; they do just scream Loki" Fandral speaks desperately trying to break the tense silence of the room. 

"There is a good reason as to why you have never been invited into my chambers Fandral" Loki's voice is rough from disuse as he speaks, everyone's heads turning to where Loki lays his eyes dull and glazed as he looks over the people crowded around his bed. 

"Loki" Fandral exhales dropping to sit on the mattress beside him. "I thought I told you to come home safe my darling" Fandral speaks gently pushing Loki's hair from his sweat-dampened forehead. Loki's eyes flit to where Thor sits watching as Fandral cares for his brother, his eyes brimming with a mix of relief, hurt and anger Loki attempts to catch his attention subtly, but his gaze is trained on Fandral's movements. 

"Fandral" Loki sighs in fond exasperation over his friend's antics. "Jane I am glad you are well" Loki gives her a brief smile before turning back to look at Thor. " If you two wouldn't mind I would like a private word with my brother." Loki states. 

Thor watches nervously as Jane and Fandral exit the room leaving him alone with Loki. Thor had spent the multiple hours waiting for Loki to wake up thinking over Malekeith's words to his brother. Loki had always been one for secrets, but the disgust on Malekeiths face was burned in Thor's mind along with his words. 

"Speak your mind brother" Loki rolls his eyes; he had never been fond of people shying away from confrontation no matter the circumstances. 

"Are you truly okay?" Thor asks shelving the oncoming conversation until he can be sure his brother is sufficiently healed. Thor moves to lay beside Loki on his bed something he had not done since the two were boys, Loki bites back the smile threatening to form over the action. 

"I am fine, Thor. Truly I am" Loki sits up, his back pressing to the headboard, turning his head to face Thor, finding the man already looking at him. Thor sighs heavily, a large hand moving to cup his sleep warmed cheek, Loki nuzzles into the touch smiling gently up at Thor. 

"What did Malekeith mean Loki, what secret are you keeping?" Thor asks his eyes worried, Loki tries to pull himself from Thor's grip however the man is unwilling to let him go using his free hand to tilt Loki's face up until their eyes meet once again. "Loki, please" Thor pleads. 

"I love you, Thor" Loki professes tears swelling in his green eyes as he holds his brothers gaze, Thor's mouth slackens in shock. "It's disgusting, and it's wrong and before today you never much cared for my presence, but I loved you, I always loved you." Lost for words Thor does the only thing he can think to at that moment, he tangles one of his hands in Loki's hair, his eyes trained on Loki's tear-filled ones as he leans in his lips brushing gently against Loki's. 

Loki gasps as Thor's lips brush his, Thor takes the movement as an invitation, his tongue beginning its exploration of the warm heat of Loki's mouth. "Thor" Loki whimpers into the kiss, Thor can feel the tremors coursing through Loki's body he pulls away worriedly, his eyes searching Loki's face for what is wrong. 

Loki traces his bottom lip with his finger; Thor is captivated by the sight, the feel of Loki's lips against his forever burnt into his memory. "Loki" Thor whispers awestruck, replacing Loki's finger with his own, he gently brushes the pad of his finger against the soft swell of Loki's bottom lip. 

"Thor, why?" Loki whispers nervously into the small space between them; he searches Thor's eyes, finding them brimming with unshed tears. Loki reaches a shaky hand up placing against the side of Thor's face, the coarse hairs of his beard brushing his wrist. 

"I love you Loki; I don't know how long I have loved you, I wasn't even aware I loved you until I nearly lost you." Loki smiles up at the brother tears of his own threatening to spill. Loki closes the gap between them his inexperience showing as he attempts to keep pace with Thor. 

"Loki have you never?" Thor asks shocked, Loki's cheeks colour pink from embarrassment. 

The door creaks open slightly "the answer would be no, you were his first kiss, not for lack of trying on my part." Fandral's jovial voice breaks through the silence. Loki buries his face in his hands, embarrassed beyond reason by his friend. Thor releases a menacing growl as he glares at Fandral. 

"Thor" Loki groans lifting his head from his hands levelling his thick-witted brother with a glare. "He has never tried, the idiot was joking." Loki groans, turning his glare on Fandral who simply smiled in return. 

Loki throws one of his numerous pillows, hitting Fandral's face the man laughing good-naturedly "I shall leave you now, my prince's" Fandral smirks as he takes his leave. 

Thor wraps Loki in his corded arms, holding the younger man close, he buries his face in the top of his hair as Loki melts into the contact his head nestled against Thor's chest. " I love you, brother." Thor murmurs into his hair, Loki smiles content as he drifts off to sleep against the firm muscles of Thor's chest.


End file.
